Aniki
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: A sequel to "Understand Me". When one day, Shadow's little brother shows up, questions needs to be answered. What happened with Shadow in the past? And who are Shade, Mikeri and Dark? Yaoi,Shounen ai, Mentions of Rape. ((OLD FANFIC, PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY))
1. Chapter 1

**Me: OMG I am so happy to start this fic so soon**** D I really cant wait for the reviews and comments.**

**Harvest: What ya waiting for then? Come on hurry up xD**

**Me: I don't own Zelda Four Swords if I would own them: Vio and Shadow will be together, Blue and Red would be together and Zelda would be dead xD. The only people I own are Shade and Mikeri but Mikeri will come later in the fic.**

**Now after you have read the ridiculously long disclaimer, Lets begin…**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 1**

Shadow looked shocked down when he saw, Shade, lying there on the ground.

"Shadow-Chan why aren't…oh my god…Who is that?" Vio asked when he saw Shade on the hard cold ground.

"Vio, please get a bed ready!" Shadow yelled. He picked Shade from the ground into his arms.

After a few minutes, Shade, was sleeping in Shadows bed and Shadow was sitting on a chair beside the bed. Vio came in with two mugs of hot chocolate and sat on Shadows lap. Shadow looked to Vio in a weird but funny look.

"What? There are no other chairs here." Vio defensively said. Shadow shook his head and took his mug from Vio's hand.

"Shadow-Chan…who is he?" Asked Vio while he took a sip from his mug.

Shadow placed his mug on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Shadow-Chan…please…"

"…Vio-Kun…he is my little brother…" Said Shadow while he looked at Shade.

"He is what?" Vio asked shocked.

"My brother…Shade…" Shadow couldn't look in Vio's eyes.

"I didn't knew you had a little brother…" Vio said with a small smile.

"…You don't think its weird?" Shadow asked. He still couldn't look into Vio's face.

"Shadow-Chan…Look at me…" Vio putted a finger on Shadows chin and made him look at him "Why should I think its weird, I have a little twin sister." Vio smiled. Shadow looked surprised. "You have?"

"Yeah, her name is Mikeri…Do you now think its weird…" Vio laughed at Shadows dumb expression. Shadow shook his head and laughed too. "No"

Vio smiled "Good…" And kissed Shadow, Shadow kissed back and putted his arms around Vio's neck.

"Shadow?" Came a small voice from the bed. Shadow looked at the bed and saw him wide awake.

"Shade, are you all right!!" Shadow asked scared. The only response was a very scared look from Shade.

"I will get something to eat and drink for him." Vio declared. He stood up and went out of the door into the kitchen.

"Shade, what happened?" Shadow asked worried.

"You aren't him, you cant be big brother!" Shade yelled.

Shadow looked shocked: "Who do you think I am?" Shadow frowned a bit.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DARK!!" Shade yelled as load as he could and began to cry.

Shadow crawled on top of the bed. He putted Shade on his lap and let him cry.

After a few minutes, Vio, came in with a plate of tomato soup and a cup of water.

"Here eat and drink some…"Vio put the plate on Shade's lap and sat down on the chair.

Shade blinked, Shadow chuckled "Its okay, Shade. Vio wont hurt you."

Shade lifted a spoon and slurped a bit from the soup. Shade smiled. "It tastes good, Vio, Thank you."

Vio smiled. "Your welcome."

Shade ate the bowl of soup and drank the cup of water. After he was finished Shadow asked: "Was it nice?"

"Yep…Thanks…" Shade closed his eyes and leant onto Shadows stomach.

"Shade, what are you doing here anyway, I thought you were in the orphanage." Shade began to get nervous. "I…I ran away…"

"You did what?!" Shadow yelled.

"I am sorry, but I couldn't stay there…" Shade looked ashamed. Vio looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uhm I will leave you two alone…Good night."

"Good night, Vio" Shadow and Shade said, after that Vio went out of the door to his own room.

"Why did you ran away?" Asked Shadow again. He turned Shade around and made him look at him. "Is it…Dark?" Shadow asked serious. Shade startled.

"…Don't let him get me…he…he…" Shade had tears in his eyes.

"What did he do?"

"Please I don't wanna go back" Shade glomped Shadow and cried his heart out. Shadow understood immediately and putted his arms around Shade.

"Don't worry I wont let him get you."

"I missed you Aniki, Please don't leave me alone anymore." Shadow looked at Shade.

"Listen to me Shade, I have a plan, you can sleep here in my bed, I will sleep in Vio's room. Tomorrow I will you to the others okay?"

"Yea…all right…but…can we trust them?" Asked Shade scared.

"Believe me, we can trust them." Shadow smiled and tucked Shade in. "Well sleep tight okay?"

"Okay…Good night, Shadow." Shade smiled and closed his eyes.

Shadow grabbed the plate and did the lamp out. He softly closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen to clean the bowl and cup. After that he went to Vio's room.

"Vio-Kun?" Asked Shadow while knocking on the door, He was in his Pyjamas and he looked very tired.

"What is it, Shadow-Chan?" Vio yawned.

"Can I sleep in your bed while Shade sleeps in mine?" Shadow asked with a blush.

Vio blushed and grabbed Shadows arm. Vio slowly took Shadow in his room. Shadow slyly closed the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Blue-Kun!" Red squealed as Blue jumped on top of Red. They kissed each other with all they had. Blue tried to take off Red's belt but when he tried to he felt that the belt was gone, same for his own belt. Blue stopped kissing and looked at Red. Red smirked slyly.

"Red-Chan, I didn't knew you were that naughty."

"I am but you will never know." Red jumped under Blue off the bed. He grabbed his belt.

"Good night, Blue-Kun" Red winked and walked away with swaying hips. Blue had his eyes wide open and same for his mouth.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Well I hope you liked the first chapter, maybe it was a little boring but it will get better I promise, now I need to go to bed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I have nothing to say, so let me put this straight.**

**Harvest: She doesn't own a thing except Shade and Mikeri. Mikeri will come later.**

**Me: I am sorry it took so long, and the next chapter will be even longer to wait. I am so sorry, but at least is this a long chapter.**

**Everyone: Enjoy**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 2**

Red woke up the next morning from the sun shining in his eyes. He got out of bed and decided to take a shower. He grabbed a towel and his clothes and went out of his room.

The whole house was quiet. Red walked soundless to the bathroom, until he heard a noise from Shadow's room. Red walked to the door and listened very good.

"Sniff sniff…" It sounded like someone sobbing. Red softly knocked on the door and whispered: "Shadow…Shadow…is everything alright?" There came no answer.

"Do I need to come in?" Red whispered again. And again there came no answer.

"Hmm, Strange…"Red frowned and walked away to take a shower. After a few minutes, Shade, came out the room. He looked around and everywhere.

Shade sighed relieved. He decided to explore the big house.

Shade came to a brown door with a sign on it.

"Blue…" Shade read. 'What does the name of a colour on a door?...one way to find out.' Shade thought.

He softly opened the door. There came hard snoring into Shade's ears. Shade walked to the bed in the end of the room.

"Vio?" Shade asked. He looked at the face of the HARD snoring Blue.

Shade sweat dropped. "Where is Shadow?" he asked. That woke Blue up.

"Red-Chan?" Blue asked. Shade squealed and hided under the bed. Blue opened his eyes and looked in his room.

"Red-Chan?" Blue raised an eyebrow. He stood up and walked to his closet. He had only an boxer short on and his chest had many muscles. Shade blushed. Blue got some clothes and dressed himself. Shade blushed the whole time. But then the door opened, but Blue was still totally naked.

Red, who walked into his room, blushed like hell.

"Red-Chan, what the hell are you doing here!" Blue screamed with a huge blush, he jumped and hided under the sheets of his bed.

"I-I am sorry, B-Blue-Kun, But I didn't know you were…naked." Red putted his hands before his eyes. "I thought you called me…I am sorry…"Red apologized. Blue's head came from under the bed sheets. He was very, very red.

"Red-Chan, you can look." Blue said. Red putted his hands away from his eyes. Blue blushed to, Red walked slowly to Blue and sat next to him on the bed.

"I am sorry…" Red apologized again.

"Don't worry about it…" Blue put on his shirt and tunic. After that, he stood up and grabbed a new pair of boxers and put on his leggings. Red only blushed harder when he saw an big package.

"Blue-Kun, ya want some breakfast?" Red asked sheepishly with a sweat drop.

Blue sweat dropped too and answered sheepishly: "Yes Red-Chan, that would be nice…"

Together they walked with the biggest blush to the kitchen. After the door closed, Shade came from under the bed and sighed relieved. He decided to explore the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vio woke up to find Shadow in his arms, they were both naked.

"Shadow-Chan" Vio kissed Shadow on the forehead.

"Vio-Kun, I am tired…" Shadow whined and cuddled into Vio's naked chest.

"You need to get out of bed, before someone finds Shade."

"I don't want too." Shadow began to sleep again. Vio rolled his eyes.

"Well that means I need to shower alone." Vio sighed. Shadow still had his eyes closed.

"All alone, the hot water over my body, and the soap really nice over my." Shadow interrupted him: "You wanna wake me up, or get me horny?" Vio chuckled and whispered into Shadow's ear: "Actually…both." Shadow opened his eyes and looked funny to Vio.

"Well get up then?" Shadow stood up and grabbed his underwear and other clothes. After he got dresses he bent over to the still naked Vio.

"Kissie?" Shadow asked childishly. Vio chuckled and gave Shadow a kiss.

Shadow smiled. "Good boy."

Shadow licked Vio's neck. Vio moaned.

"Bye…" Shadow smiled and walked out of the room. Vio pouted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shade got out of Blue's room and walked further to a door with a sign.

"Green." Shade read out.

Shade shrugged and went into the door. Green was sleeping and snoring loudly on his bed. Shade giggled. He walked to Green's bed and sat next to him. Shade giggled again. Out of Green's mouth came some saliva. Shade looked at Green's face and bent over him. Green moaned. Shade giggled again.

Green smiled. "Ya wanna play it hard, eh?"

"Huh?" Shade looked confused.

Green putted his hands on Shade's cheek. Shade smiled and blushed. But then Green kissed Shade on the lips. Shade's eyes widened. But then, Vio, came in.

"Green have you?...oh my god…" Vio ran to Green's bed, grabbed Shade and ran out of the room. Green woke up after that the door closed, he touched his lips.

"Huh?"

Vio walked into Shadow's room with Shade under his arm. Shadow sat on the bed. Vio sighed and putted Shade down. Shade still had his eyes widened.

"Shade, where the hell where you!!" Shadow asked. He was obviously mad. That woke Shade up from his trance.

"I was looking for you." Shade answered.

"Then why were you kissing Green?" Vio asked. Shade sweat dropped. "He was kissing me." Shade defended himself.

Shadow gave some food to Shade.

"Be careful, if someone sees you, we are in deep trouble, you could have been caught, ya know?"

"Okay…" Shade sat on the bed and began eating. Vio walked away.

"Shade, wait here from now on. Okay?" Shadow petted Shade's head and walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Listen to me girl, its your only chance." A man cockily said. He was sitting on a throne in a very dark throne room. He was wearing a black tunic with a cap. He had black boots and a grey shirt and leggings. He had pale skin and black hair.

A girl was before him. She had light skin. She was dressed in a black dress till a bit above her knees. She had small black fairy wings. She had long black boots till her knees. She had a black hood, so you couldn't see her red eyes and blond hair. She also had some black large whoop earrings.

"You are a damned son of a bitch, I swear if you hurt them!" The girl screamed.

"You have no choice, princess." The man began. "You are one of the last Shadow Fairies."

The girl thought about it, and then sighed. "Okay, but it will not be by my free will, when my people and I are together and united again…" The girl stopped talking and walked to the door. Before she walked trough the door, she looked behind to the man, and gave him a death glare. "We will avenge you…that's a promise." She closed the door with a loud bang.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Wow…I did really long with this chapter, and I hope you like it****, I already started with chapter 3, but it will be long before I update again, but anyway I cant wait for your comments. D**

**Harvest: Review Please ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yay Chapter 3 D**

**Harvest: Just start ****already, I will do the disclaimer: Lets put this short: SHE DOESN'T OWN A THING!!!!!!!**

**Me: Thank you ; And I want to say: I am VERY sorry it took so long, I promised that it would be done last week, but I didn't keep my promises, I am sorry.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter 3**

After the 5 boys had breakfast, they did their own things. Then after a few hours the phone rang.

"The green one." Green laughed at his stupid joke. Vio and Shadow rolled their eyes.

"Okay,uhm, I will call him…no problem" Green smiled and threw the phone to Vio.

"Its for you." Green slyly said.

Vio frowned. "Hello?" His eyes widened. "Mikeri!"

Vio began to talk in a language they all didn't understand.

"_Hoe bedoel je?...ja…nee…maar Mikeri…rustig ademhalen…Waarom kom je niet hierheen?"_

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"_Oké, ik zie je morgen." _Vio hung up.

"Who the hell was that?" Shadow asked shocked.

"Oh…that was my little sister." Vio said sadly.

"What is it, Vio-Kun?" Shadow asked worried.

"There are some problems there at my home…so I asked if she wanted to come here."

"And you didn't ask us?" Blue said irritated.

"Uhm…" Vio sweat dropped.

Red smiled: "I think its nice to get someone new here."

"Doesn't she mind living with 5 boys a few days?" Green asked.

"Nah she doesn't mind, she is a good sword fighter and other girls thinks she is weird because of that."

"Okay now another point…" Blue began. "You have a sister?"

"Even better, she is my twin sister." Vio sweat dropped. Everyone except Shadow felled animé style.

"More surprises today?" Red asked. Vio looked to Shadow, Shadow got nervous.

"Shadow-Chan, I think they should know…"

Shadow nodded sadly. "Your right."

Shadow walked to his room, everyone looked with confusion to Vio.

"Vio what are you talking about?" Red asked. Then Shadow came downstairs. "I think you should come with me…" Shadow lead them to his room. Shade was sleeping peacefully and cute in the bed. Everyone looked surprised.

"Who is that?" Green asked.

"That…is my little brother Shade."

"How long was he here?" Blue asked.

"Since yesterday."

"And you kept him here without food or water?!" Red asked shocked, he ran to Shade to check on him. Everyone sweat dropped.

"He is cute…he looks like you, Shadow." Red cooed.

Shadow blushed. "Thanks Red."

Then Shadow woke up and saw Red.

"Who are you!!" Shade screamed.

"Shade its okay, this is everyone." Shadow explained.

"Hello, Shade, I am Red." Red smiled.

"Its Blue, The legendary blue hero." Blue said pointing proudly to himself.

"I'm Green." He smiled.

"…I am Shade…" Shade said a bit scared.

"Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you…" Red smiled.

"Not yet." Green chuckled. Blue chuckled with him. Shadow, Vio and Red death glared to the two dumb boys.

Shade looked with a blank face and 2 seconds later, he smiled.

"Okay I trust you."

"Nice, do you want something to eat?" Red asked.

Shade nodded. "Yes, Thank you."

"Come on, I make you something nice." Red grabbed Shades hand and went with him to the kitchen. Red looked to Green and Blue with anger in his eyes.

"Red is yours, Blue." Green sweat dropped. Shadow looked to the two.

"Do NOT scare him, or I will brake your arm or more." He death glared them and walked away. Blue and Green gulped, Vio chuckled and walked away.

"I am going to Red, maybe he doesn't smack me." Blue sweat dropped and walked away.

"I am going to my room…all alone…" Green sighed and walked to his room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What do you like to eat?" Red asked while looking in the fridge.

"Uhm…I don't really 'like' stuff." Shade said.

"Uhm, okay, I will make you something I like." Red smiled and grabbed some cuckoo meat from the fridge.

"You like cuckoo?" Red asked.

"Uhm…" Shade shyly said. "Yea…especially spiced cuckoo." Shade smiled a small smile.

"Okay then, spiced cuckoo we eat." Red smiled and grabbed a pan from the cupboard. Shade looked interested to Red who cooked a feast, after a few minutes, Shade asked: "Do you need some help?"

Red looked surprised to Shade. Shade blushed and smiled.

"You can deck the table if you want." Red smiled and showed Shade were the stuff were. Shade happily put all the plates and that sort of stuff on the table.

"Okay its done." They both said at the same time. Red did the cuckoo meat on the plates.

"Okay, go behind me, or Blue-Kun,Green and Shadow will attack you." Red smiled and took Shade's hand.

"GUYS LUNCH!!!" Red yelled. After a few seconds: Blue, Green and Shadow ran to the table and sat at the table. Vio came slowly into the kitchen, reading his book, he sat down too. Shade sat next to Shadow and Red.

"Dinner!" Blue, Green and Shadow screamed and attacked the food like beasts. Red, Shade and Vio sweat dropped. Vio shrugged and began eating and reading at the same time.

"Vio, put the book away." Red scolded.

"No mum." Vio smiled and continued reading.

Shadow took the book: "Vio-Kun listen to Red." Shadow smiled.

Vio pouted. "Okay." Shade giggled.

Blue and Green were still eating like a bunch of starved wolfs.

Shadow was finished and leant back behind on the chair: "Red, that was delicious."

"Thank you." Red blushed.

Shadow smiled and looked to Shade who was eating with a smile.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Uhm…hello…I am looking for someone named Vio…" A girl asked Green's dad.

"I was just going to him and the others, why don't you come with me?" Chiro (Green's dad) asked.

"That would be nice." The girl smiled.

"What is your name?" Chiro asked.

"My name is Mikeri." Mikeri said smiling. Mikeri had messy blond hair like Vio only longer. She wearied a green turtleneck tunic with a skirt till a bit above her knees, without sleeves. She also wearied white leggings and brown shoes. She had the same blue eyes like Vio.

"You can call me Chiro, Why are you looking for Vio?" Chiro asked.

"Uhm…you can say we are close friends…" Mikeri smiled.

"Okay…ah we are here…"

Chiro opened the door.

"Everyone I need to tell you something." Chiro called.

"We are here!" Green yelled back.

"Follow me." Chiro said to Mikeri. Mikeri followed Chiro to the living room. When Green saw Mikeri, he blushed.

Mikeri smiled: "Hi…I am Mikeri…"

"Hello Mikeri, I am Green." Green kissed Mikeri's hand.

"_Jeetje." _ Mikeri blushed. Green and Chiro looked a bit weird to her.

"Oh I am sorry." Mikeri smiled sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Vio came into the living room.

"Mikeri?" Vio asked shocked.

"Vio!" Mikeri glomped Vio.

"_Wat doe jij hier? Je zou toch morgen pas komen?" _Vio asked in that strange language again.

"_Ja ik weet het, maar het ging gewoon niet langer, ik moest zelfs mama achterlaten." _Mikeri answered back.

"Green lets leave those two alone." Chiro waved his hands before Green's eyes, who was blushing and looked lovely to Mikeri. Mikeri and Vio talked together in their own language. Sometimes Mikeri and Green got eye contact, Mikeri blushed and waved a bit to Green without that Vio noticed. Green blushed harder and waved back.

Chiro rolled his eyes: "Come on, son." He grabbed Green arm and took him out of the living room with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that day, Vio introduced Mikeri.

"Guys, I want you all to meet my little sister, Mikeri." Mikeri smiled and waved. Everyone introduced themselves too.

"Its nice to meet you all, Vio told me much about you."

"Be nice to her, okay? She is new here in Hyrule and doesn't know our language very well."

"I know it good enough, Vio." She playfully punched his arm. Vio rubbed that spot.

Then Shade came from behind Shadow's legs and looked with questioning eyes to Mikeri.

"Hello, and what's your name?" Mikeri bent down to Shade.

"I-I'm…Shade…" Shade shyly said.

"Hello, Shade, I am Mikeri."

While everyone was talking to Mikeri, Green was dreamingly staring to her. Vio noticed and nudged him.

"Your staring at my little sister." Vio glared.

Green stuck his tong out and said: "So?"

Vio chuckled:" She is your type, Ya know?"

"She doesn't like me." Green pouted.

"Don't be so negative, when she came here this afternoon, I saw her staring at you."

Green blushed. "Yea I thought so too…" Vio smiled. After dinner went, they talked some more and said goodnight to each other. It turned out that Red and Mikeri became friends very fast, so they decided to share a room. Shade went to sleep on Shadow's room.

Mikeri brushed her hair in the bathroom when Green came in.

"Ow, hi Green." Mikeri smiled.

Green blushed and smiled back: "hi"

"Going to sleep?"

Green nodded and walked to Mikeri. "Well, I just wanted to say…uhm…well, if you need something…you can always come too me." Green smiled and blushed a bit.

Mikeri smiled and blushed too: "That's very sweet…" She walked to Green and kissed on his cheek.

"Thank you…good night" She smiled and walked away with the brush in her hand.

Green blushed and smiled dreamingly. He walked to his room. Blue walked to his room when he saw Green with a big smile walking to his room.

Blue touched his shoulder.

"Your blushing." Blue smirked.

"Oh Blue, I am in love…" Green smiled and hugged him.

"That's…nice……can you let me go now?" Blue sweat dropped.

Green perked up and blushed, he let Blue go.

"Sorry."

Blue smirked. "That's okay, I know how it feels, I am going to bed, okay?"

"Okay, g'night." Blue smiled and winked. He ran away to his room. Green smiled too and walked away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mikeri walked into hers and Red's room with a smile. Red saw her and looked with a weird face.

"Hi…" Mikeri smiled and went to bed.

"…Okay…what happened?" Red asked.

"Nothing." Mikeri smiled innocently.

"Okay, if you say so." Red went to bed too.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vio was sitting in his room, reading his book. Shade came in.

"Vio, have you seen Shadow?" He asked.

Vio looked up. "I think he went to have a shower."

"Ow…" Shade looked disappointed, but then he lighten up.

"What are you reading?" Shade jumped next to Vio on the bed and looked in the book.

"Uhm…nothing special…"

Shade tried to read the words but he couldn't understand them.

"You read this?" He asked.

Vio chuckled. "Yes."

Shade looked with big eyes to Vio. Shade took the book and looked trough the pages.

"Be careful." Vio warned.

"Aren't there stories?" Shade asked disappointed.

Vio chuckled again. "Everything has a story."

Shade looked weirdly at Vio. Vio took the book and showed him a picture of a blond boy clothed in a green tunic and a green hat. He had a sword in his left hand.

"Heey, he looks like Green!" Shade stated.

"Yes he does, do you know who that is?" Shade sat on Vio's lap.

"Uhm…the Hero of Time, right?"

"Yup, very good, even he has a story."

Shade frowned. "Yeah, about Ganondorf."

"Yes, But did you know about the Hero of Time, himself?"

"No one knew, right?" Shade asked.

"The Hero of Time came from the Kokiri Forest in the south of Hyrule, which is now the Minish Forest." Vio read from the book.

Shade looked surprised.

"You didn't knew that, right?" Vio asked.

"No…can you tell me more?" Shade asked. Vio nodded and told the story of the Hero of Time. When he was finished, Shade was sound asleep on Vio's lap with his heads on Vio's chest. Vio smiled.

Then Shadow came in with only wearing a towel and his hair wet.

"Shade is gone again." Then he saw Shade asleep on Vio's lap. Shadow walked to Vio and Shade, he sat next to Vio on the bed. Shadow smiled.

"What did you tell him?" Shadow asked.

"The real story of the Hero of Time."

Shadow snickered. "Holy goddesses, not that story again, no wonder he is asleep."

Vio smacked him playfully.

Shadow pouted and pretended to be sad. "Meanie."

"You're immature." Vio said.

"I am immature?" Shadow asked frowning. "You are telling My little brother stories."

"So? Shouldn't that be your job?" Vio laughed.

Shadow was a bit insulted.

"I am NOT immature." Shadow said. He stood up and lifted Shade up in bridal style.

"You are not mad, aren't you?" Vio asked smiling.

"I am not immature." Shadow glared a bit. He gave Vio a small quick kiss on his head and walked away, fast, out of the room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Princess, welcome back." The dark man welcomed the girl back in the throne room.

"What do you want, Dark?" The girl asked gritting her teeth.

"Tell me…How are my little brothers…" The man revealed as Dark asked.

"Why do you want to know?" The girl asked surprised.

"Shadow is stupid, and so are you, did you two really think you could hide Shade away from me?!" The man screamed to the girl.

"Listen to me, Dark, Shade is not.." Dark interrupted her. "He is there, Shadow thought if he didn't told those others I wouldn't find out, and I have a feeling you thought so too!!" Dark hit his fist in the air to the girl and a dark wave of energy hit her. She screamed and flew to the other side of the room.

"Girl, listen to me, I want my brothers here, both of them, Shadow and Shade, ALIVE!!" With the same energy he opened the door and pushed the girl outside. She screamed. After the door closed, Dark sat down on his chair and panted.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Harvest: TRANS****LATION TIME:**

"_**Hoe bedoel je?...ja…nee…maar Mikeri…rustig ademhalen…Waarom kom je niet hierheen?"**_

**How do you mean?...y****es…no…but Mikeri…take a deep breath…why aren't you coming here?**

"_**Oké, ik zie je morgen."**_

**Okay, I will see you tomorrow**

"_**Jeetje." **_

**Golly (at least I thought it was golly xD)**

"_**Wat doe jij hier? Je zou toch morgen pas komen?"**_

**What are you doing here? I thought you would come here tomorrow.**

"_**Ja ik weet het, maar het ging gewoon niet langer, ik moest zelfs mama achterlaten."**_

**Yes i know, But i couldnt take**** it any longer, I even had to leave mother behind.**

**Me: Well that were the translations xD**

**Harvest: See you in next chapter D**

**Me, Harvest: Bye D**


End file.
